sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
Nazi Grandpa
'Nazi Grandpa '''is the debut episode of Felix Fitzgerald and the Genetic Soda. Plot "Felix Fitzgerald, I can't believe that you've ended up here ''again," the man's voice heartily boomed throughout his office, a mix of disappointment and mild annoyance mixing in the hot late summer air and colliding with Felix's eardrum. While other boys may have cracked under this tone, the two boys currently inhabiting Principal Foozle's office seemed as if they were perfectly content with just staying there and doing nothing. The two of them showed no signs of emotion, watching each other carefully out of the corner of their eyes. Neither of them would be the first to break, and so they continued in their feirce staring contest. But they did not continue uninterrupted for long. "Didn't you tell me you were off to a new start, Felix? Earlier in the morning, wasn't it?" Nothing irked the boy more than being reminded he was not the man he thought he was, and so Felix's frustration finally came to fruition. He stooped forward in his slightly uncomfortable chair and slammed down on the principal's mahogany desk. "I was!" He protested, unaware of the fool he was making himself out to be. He slammed his fist on the desk again, enough to jumpstart the principal's Newton cradle with a fuel of pure dissent. "I still am!" "Then why are you here?" "Because he called me an asshole!" The principal turned his head to the other boy, and raised an eyebrow. He hoped this one would finally shy away from stoicism long enough for him to answer a question. The lips to the boy's mouth slowly curled and lifted, emanating a flat, monotone voice. "It was meant as a term of endearment," the boy explained. ---- "I don't care what either ''of you ''say, or what either of you want to do. You're going to do what I want and you're going to go where I want to go," the girl said, her manners uptight as she looked down at them. Her face was held high, tilted slightly towards the sky so it seemed as if she was constantly looking down at them despite her vertical disadvantage. "So she's not stuck with us... But we're stuck with her?" Felix reasoned, attempting to conversate with his fellow victim. Instead, the boy merely shrugged it off. (girl) smiled, partially delighted by her captive's stoicism. "FELIX FITZGERALD!" The man hobbled up to Felix. Felix, stunned, could not get out of his way in time before he gripped onto the undersides of Felix's forearms and fondly regarded Felix's face. "My boy, you've grown since I've last seen you!" "I don't... Know... You?" He cast his arms aside from Felix's shoulders. Felix, still stunned, let his arms be thrown to the side. The strange traveler pulled out a silver pocketwatch from the inside of his overcoat; from where exactly, Felix did not really know nor did he question. The man held it up to the light, as his eyes fluttered from the face of Felix to the face of the clock. Felix did not understand what the point of this was, for the time did not seem all that important, yet to the man, it seemed to be the most important thing in this world. He held his arms out for Felix to hug, though Felix did not hug back. The man merely shook this rejection off with a smile. "Boys will be boys, I suppose!" He headed for the front door of the Fitzgerald household and welcomed himself inside. Felix looked at his sister, who merely smiled, shrugged, and followed suit to watch this man's ordeals. The man raided the pantry first, all the while muttering something about how starved interdimensional navigation made a fellow. Felix didn't question the notion, though he did rank him a few slots lower on the sanity scale. "You see, Felix... BACKSTORY: *Oskar was with the Nazis *Allies closing in on Berlin *Hitler sent Iron Phoenix away *Iron Phoenix used a time warp discovered by Oskar *In another timeline/dimension, Iron Phoenix perfected the Genetic Soda *Oskar had a change of heart and massacred the other scientists before they could return to Berlin *Survivors of Iron Phoenix were kicked out of the timeloop here, and Oskar followed "Well, why don't you fight them yourself?" "The technology won't work on me. "So why me?" "Because you possess the genes most similar to mine. I designed the device with a lock on my own DNA." Felix popped the capsule into slot on the wristmount gauntlet. Then, with deft speed, he snapped a switch shut. The transformation process had begun. "Felix! He's just a distraction!" End theme: Battle Against a Weird Opponent? Plot Outline *Felix and () get sent to the office *Girl gets stuck with them *They go to the coffee shop downtown *While there, they see a report of the Iron Phoenix monster *They run home and agree to meet up the next day for school *____ heads to Felix's house *Felix's crazy grandpa from the past shows up *Before they can head to school, *Felix battles Derek on a train *Nazis seize Neumann and Felix's sister Trivia *If it's not obvious, Felix's grandfather was heavily based off of Doc Brown from Back to the Future. *The episode was originally titled "Start Me Up". *Songs listened to while writing this episode: **PATD - The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage **MCR - Welcome to the Black Parade **Earthbound OST - Battle Against A Weird Opponent **Daft Punk - Around the World **Even in Death (T'Morra's Belly Mix) **Pokemon Ruby & Sapphire Music Medley